Tainted Cinderella
by MischievousRose
Summary: One a daughter of the deceased royal couple, the other the son of the murderer who's currently ruling the land. The two crossed paths once, they crossed paths again. Secrets begin to unravel and one is in for revenge. Happy ever after? Read to find out :
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, however, I DO own this story's plot and title.

**Author's Note:** Oh and before you proceed, I just wanted to say that this story is inspired from one of Vocaloid's song and you might notice some grammatical or typographical errors so please be kind enough to warn me about those and _please_ don't flame. Thank you.

**Tainted Cinderella**

_Sixteen years ago, the kingdom of Alstromeria was once ruled by the kind-hearted Yukihara family, who was intentionally killed by an unknown traitor, however, one of the kind-hearted couple's offspring survived and was raised by a loyal servant. A month after the brutal kill, the Hyuugas came and took the throne, ruling the land with an iron fist, the people in the land weren't happy and wished that if only there was still a survivor of the perished family, everything will return the way it was…_

Mikan yawned at the sound of the birds humming cheerfully outside her window, bits of sunlight passed through the broad branches of the Sakura tree finding its way in her room. She forcefully opened her still sleepy eyelids revealing a pair of sleepy hazel eyes. Sighing, she dragged her well shaped legs off her bed before doing her morning stretch. Then her pink pouty lips tugged up to form a happy smile before running downstairs.

Thump, thump, thump, thud!

"Ow!" She wailed as she rubbed the bump that was forming on her head. And if you're asking me what happened, she only fell down the stairs, no biggie. It was always her morning routine anyway.

"Mikan, are you alright?" A kind old man asked.

"I'm okay oji-san!" She said as she pumped her right fist into the air before standing up, "I'm used to it."

The old man scratched his almost bald head as he stared at her wistfully, "That's what I'm worried about child, and I won't know what to do if you fell down and have brain damage of some sort." He said, "_you're parents might be disappointed of me._" He added, whispering the last few words so she wasn't able to hear.

"Oji-san, what's our breakfast for today?" She asked as she tried to peek at their dining table.

"Oh that? I've heated some milk and cooked a bit of porridge." He replied as his right hand went to his pockets in search for money, "I was about to buy bread and some fruits but since you're already awake, can I rely on you to go to the bakery and buy those for me?" He said as he handed the girl a few silver coins.

"Sure!" She replied energetically as she received the money, then she hurriedly went upstairs to change her clothes and to comb her tangled brunette hair.

Thump, thump, thump, flop!

Guess what? She fell again, only this time, she fell flat on her stomach, "Ouch!" She wailed as she limply got up, "I should really stop falling down." She mumbled before rushing out the door.

"You do that Mikan!" her grandfather half-shouted when he heard what she said before chuckling to himself which was hurriedly replaced by a grim smile by the time she's out of sight, "If only things will always be like this." He muttered under his breath, his jolly expression turned sad, his happy eyes void of any expression but sadness.

A door upstairs let out a soft squeak as the bottom part of it brushed against the wooden floor, it was then followed by soft graceful footsteps traveling from there towards the staircase. "Oji-san?" A soft sleepy voice called from the stairs. Once the old man heard the voice, his void expression turned jolly again as he faced the raven-haired girl.

"Good morning Aoi-chan!" He greeted as he threw her a cheery 'good-morning' smile "How's your sleep?" He asked, his voice coated with kind and loving concern.

"Sleep was good." She replied, her sleepy voice replaced by a cheerful one as she rubbed her eyes to chase sleep away, "I had a nice dream Oji-san." She added as she trudged forward to take her seat on one of the living room's vintage sofa, resting her elbows on one of the arm chair, her chin cupped delicately on the palms of her hands.

"Really?" He asked in an interested voice as he delicately laid the porcelain plates on the dining room's old wooden table. "What was it all about?"

"In my dream, me and Mikan-nee was a princes– " Aoi started but was immediately cut off by the short sound of broken porcelain, "Oji-san? Are you alright?" She asked with a voice filled with worry as she immediately stood up and ran towards her grandfather.

"I-I'm alright." He replied almost shakily, "T-the porcelain slipped out off my hand." He reassured, "My I'm really getting weak, and I'm not growing any younger." He quickly added with a laugh to lighten up the mood.

Aoi sighed with relief, "Oji-san, you shouldn't scare me like that." She scolded before laughing along with him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Suki-san!" Mikan said as she bowed her head to show how thankful she is at the kind lady.<p>

"My, my Mikan-chan, it's nothing compared to what you did for us." The kind baker replied referring to the days where Mikan would volunteer her help to her fellow citizens, whether in baking, sewing, painting, anything, Mikan would always help them.

She stood straightly and stared at Suki-san thankfully, "I also consider them as my thanks for helping me, Oji-san and Aoi, it's no big deal." She said, "Thanks for the bread; Oji-san will be happy!" She added as she turned to leave.

"Come back anytime Mikan-chan!" Suki-san called as she waved at the girl's retreating figure. She smiled as she placed down her hand in her pocket, "My, she just reminds me of the deceased king. So cheerful and helpful." She murmured to herself, "Now, back to work." She said.

* * *

><p>Mikan hummed cheerfully as she trudged down the narrow dirt path surrounded by Sakura trees, which, by the way, is in full bloom. Nightingales flew gracefully above the trees, swallowtails hovering over wild flowers that were growing below the tree's trunk and the sweet smell of both Sakuras and wild flowers lingered in the air, giving off a refreshing atmosphere. She sighed in delight as she gracefully twirled around once as if to dance with the wind. Inhaling the sweet summer scent, she ran over the wooden bridge and headed towards Yamato-san's fruit stand, her left hand clutching the handle of the basket tightly while her right hand waved in the air, "Yamato-san! Yamato-san!" She called cheerfully as she approached the fruit stand, but stopped midway as the look of horror crossed her face. She was shocked, frozen in fear as she watched the king's guard's brutally punch Yamato-san across the face.<p>

"S-sir! Please stop! Sir!" He begged pitifully at the guards who in utter horror just looked discriminatingly at the old man, "I don't have the money! Please! I'll pay the tax as soon as I earn one!" he begged again, but the guards brutally laughed at him.

"It's the king's orders to pay the tax on time." The guard with red hair and slanted brown eyes said as he kicked the old man on the gut.

"B-but my wife is sick! I have to pay for the hospital bills!" He contradicted which didn't please them.

"Just give us the damn money!" The one with ebony hair said.

"Sir I told you! I don't have one!" He tried again only to get punched at the face and kicked by the legs.

Mikan, not being able to bear it any longer searched her pockets for money as she hurriedly ran towards them, "Stop please!" She begged as tears spilled out from the corner of her eyes, which immediately caught the guards' attention, "I'll pay for him!" She declared as she handed the money –which is supposedly to be used for buying the fruits– "Please stop hurting Yamato-san. This is more than enough right? Please leave." She begged.

The guards sneered at her before snatching away the money, "Tch. You're lucky this pretty girl here helped you, if not you would've been dead by now." He said at the bleeding man.

"Please leave." She begged politely, her voice somewhat demanding them to follow, the strict yet pleading look in her eyes made them obey what she said.

The one with ebony hair was surprised by the charisma of the lady, though a commoner, she has this certain charm that is captivating, she has the demure look of royalty. This reminds him of what his grandfather used to say about the deceased queen, "Queen Yuka has this demure look of a royalty, her kind personality enthralls men, her hazel eyes, though, common among this land is both captivating and sincere." His grandfather used to say gleefully. "It's a shame that someone like _them _killed the royal family." He'll add with an angered look on his face. "Tch. Let's go." He ordered as he fiddled with the money.

"Yamato-san, are you okay?" She asked as her forehead creased with concern.

"I'm fine Mikan-chan." He said, trying to reassure her, but failed miserably after coughing out blood.

"Come on Yamato-san, let me tend your wounds." She offered as she placed the old man's arm over her shoulder and supported the limping man towards his house.

* * *

><p>"Mikan-chan, what's your business here?" He asked as he stared at the young girl bandaging his sore legs.<p>

"I was actually going to buy some fruits." She replied as she tied it securely before collecting all the first-aid materials, "But I guess I won't be able to do that now."

"Gome nasai (I'm sorry) Mikan-chan." The old man said apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head, careful not to touch any bruised or aching spot.

She smiled reassuringly as she stands up, her hands supporting the first-aid materials that are orderly placed in the basket, "It's okay Yamato-san, I'm sure ji-chan won't mind." She said as she took graceful strides towards a nearby stool, before balancing the wooden basket on it. "Besides, we could still live with bread and porridge for breakfast." She added, beaming at the old man.

"Say Mikan-chan, since you lost the money for me, to compensate for my tax, I'll let you take as much fruits as you like from the backyard." The old man said, placing his arm down.

She stared at him wide-eyed, happiness visibly seen in her innocent hazel colored pupils, "Really?" She asked, "Hana-san won't get upset would she?"

"Well of course Mikan-chan, you've helped me quite a lot today and I'm sure my wife is fine with it. She fancies you actually." He replied.

She smiled a much bigger smile before bowing down, "Arigatou (Thank you) Yamato-san!" She said.

* * *

><p>"Mikan-nee-san." Aoi greeted as she opened the door for Mikan, "Let me take that for you." She offered kindly as her small candle-like fingers reached for the basket.<p>

"Ah, good morning Aoi-chan." She greeted as she went in, "Sure." She quickly added, surrendering the basket to Aoi. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She asked

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "We decided to wait for you." She replied as she arranged the bread and fruits on the table.

"Mikan-chan." Oji-san called, acknowledging her presence, "Let's eat." He said kindly as he pulled one wooden chair for him to sit on.

"Hai (okay/yes)" They replied with a happy smile etched on their faces.

* * *

><p>Oji-san paced around the small living room, his thoughts preoccupied by the dream Aoi told him about earlier. It was the exact events that happened before, but the thing that she and Mikan dressed in lavished clothes fit for royalty might be a premonition. Right now, he's terribly confused to whether or not to tell them about their true identity. But if he tells them, he <em>can't<em>, wait that's the wrong term; he _won't_ allow their past to destroy their future. He can't let those cheerful and innocent faces be eaten by anger and revenge, he didn't want that. He lets out an exasperated sigh as he took a seat on one of their shabby sofa to rest his tired muscles, he hasn't even reached 50 seconds of pacing and he's already dead tired, what more when he grows older? He sighed again, but he shouldn't keep it forever. They have the right to know, especially Mikan; they are the only ones who can save Alstromeria from the king's ruthless dictate.

He stands up, the firm decision implanted in his head; they need to know the truth and they need to know it right now, before it's too late.

* * *

><p>"What is it Ji-chan?" Mikan asked as she and Aoi looked at Oji-san with a look of pure innocence tinted with curiosity.<p>

"Mikan, Aoi," He started as he seated himself on the wooden stool just beside the shabby sofa, "It's about your parents."

"What about our parents?" Mikan asked, a whole lot more confused, "But Ji-chan, they're dead." She said, "That's what you said." She added as she rested her elbow on the worn-out arm chair and her chin on her pointer finger.

"Yes, but Aoi-chan's parents are still alive." He admitted as he looked, avoiding the intense stares his getting from his adoptive grandchildren, "Aoi-chan's parents are King Hyuuga and Queen Hyuuga, the current rulers of Alstromeria…" He said trailing, allowing him to glance at them briskly, just enough to see their reactions. Aoi looked like she didn't believe what he said just by the way she furrowed her eyebrows and Mikan looked shocked and confused, "Mikan, as you can see, Queen Hyuuga and Aoi had a striking resemblance, they both have raven hair, crimson eyes, a fair complexion and a kind heart." He pointed out.

"But how is that possible Ji-chan? If my parents are the king and queen, why would I be here?" Aoi asked confusedly.

"It's you're father." He replied briskly as his face darkened, "You're father didn't want you Aoi because you're a girl, he thinks you're useless, a good-for-nothing-child who'll become a spoiled brat when fully grown. When you get married, you won't be able to carry the Hyuuga family name, he already had a son –your brother, the prince and the heir to the throne, and he wants nothing more. He didn't want to spend money on someone like you." He explained, as kindly as he could without looking at her, even though he tried his best to not make the words come out harsh, he knows it still hurts her.

"But that's unfair!" She cried, "Why is he discriminating us girls so much?"

"That is something I don't know and never will know Aoi. But it must've had a relation to girls being weak." He said.

"That's not true!" Mikan contradicted, "Girls are strong-willed people who can do as much as boys can!" She reasoned out.

"Too bad King Hyuuga doesn't think that." He said sadly, still looking down as if the wooden floor is the most interesting thing there is at the time right now. "But Mikan, there's something you need to know too." He said, breaking his trance before staring at his grandchild.

"What is that?" she asked, innocence and curiosity filled her voice once again, as the faint sobs of Aoi's realization faintly reached their ears.

"You parents are the deceased king and queen." He said as he looked away, unable to hide the guilt that is contaminating him.

"What?" she asked, making sure that she wasn't hallucinating things, "I'm the child of whom?"

"King Izumi and Queen Yuka, the kind-hearted royal couple that once ruled the land." He replied. "And I know who killed them Mikan." He said, his expression turning solemn, "Many of us loyal servants of the family knew, but we just can't voice it out, we're too afraid for our lives and a few of us tried to save them but failed and died with them instead…

_It all happened during winter, the snow was pouring outside as the six sided snowflakes fell onto the frozen land. The adults are either busy making fire or snuggling inside their houses to keep themselves cozy and warm, playful children were running outside, busy playing with snow or playing tag with each other. Each and every villager was happy and content and would want nothing less than what they've already experienced._

_Meanwhile, inside the strong walls of the castle, the king and queen sat by the fireplace, making themselves warm and comfortable by the comforting heat of the fire. The king stared fondly at the dancing fire before shifting his gaze towards his wife who was looking fondly with their child, playing with their child's fingers and cooing sweet calming words into their baby's ear. Feeling happy and content, he walked silently towards his family as they gave them a loving hug. Their maids, butlers, guards and attendants stared fondly at them, the single ones wishing their life would be like theirs, humble, complete, content and happy while the married ones reminiscing the times they shared with their first bundle of joy._

"_When are we going to tell our colleagues about our little bundle of joy?" The king asked his wife as he stared lovingly at them._

_She looked up and smiled tenderly at him, "It's still too cold outside Izumi," She replied, "The baby might get sick, let's just introduce her to the people when she's at least a month old." She added, as she looked back at their child, who in turn stared at them as if she sees them and smiled._

"_She has your smile Izumi." Yuka commented._

"_And she looks exactly like you." He replied._

"_Sire! Sire!" A guard called, scurrying towards the royal family, "Someone broke in to the castle!" he informed, practically panicking._

_He laughed it off, "What's wrong with that? Why don't you just let him in?" He asked._

"_But sire!" He objected, "He's here to kill you! He have comrades with him, they're probably scattered around the castle!" He said, frantically throwing his arms in the air, "We can't let them in!"_

_The kind king furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his wife, who in turn stared worriedly at him, "Then please stand on guard." He said, "Fend them off without resulting to bloodshed, we can't let the people know the situation, they'll panic." He added._

_The guard bowed, "Yes sire." He replied. Then he straightened his back and saluted him._

"_Oh and please, don't let anyone know about the baby." He said._

"_Yes sir." He said, bowed down then left._

"_Izumi?" She whispered worriedly, "Are we going to be alright?" She asked._

"_I don't know," He replied back, "But we must ensure our baby's safety first." He said as he stared at his smiling child._

_She nodded as she stood up, careful not to make the baby cry, "Shinju-san!" She said, calling one of her maids._

"_Yes your highness?" Shinju said as she approached the queen and curtsied to show her respect._

"_Please take care of Mikan." The young queen uttered as she handed the baby to her, which she accepted with great gentleness._

"_I will." She replied, as she gently pressed the baby against her chest._

_Yuka took off her rose choker and hung it around the baby's neck before giving the baby a kiss goodbye, "Okaa-chan's going back to daddy 'kay? You stay with Shinju-chan and behave." She cooed before holding her skirt up so she could walk back briskly without tripping on her lavishly long dress._

"_What's happening here?" Ji-chan asked, a bit confused with all the commotion._

"_Intruders." Shinju answered._

"_Please don't hurt him!" A woman screamed defensively, practically begging the intruders to spare their lives. "Hyuuga we were friends!" She added._

"_Milady!" Shinju cried as she hastily handed the baby to ji-chan. "Take care of her, I'll make sure if the queen is safe." She said before storming in room where the royal couple is in._

_Ji-chan stared at the child helplessly, seemingly confused of what to do. "Ah!" A shrill voice screamed which he identified as Shinju's._

"_Shinju!" Both the king and queen wailed._

"_Please Akihiro, we can talk this out!" he heard the king say as calmly as he could._

_His eyes are now wide open, unable to process what's happening. Intruders… murderers… screams… fear…agony… then it clicked, the castle is under attack and none of the townspeople knew, the family's life is now at stake and the only hope they'll have if the couple might get killed is the little bundle of joy he have in his arms. He legs began to shake fearfully as he thought of only one thing to save himself and the child that's with him: RUN AWAY! His mind screamed which he obediently followed. He ran and ran, until the castle is out of his sight and the rest is history…_

… The next morning, the news of the king and queen's death spread like wildfire and the townspeople were terribly sad for their loss, the cheerful town became gloomy and days after the incident, the Hyuugas came and dominated the land. At first the people were happy because they thought that King Hyuuga is kind, but months later, he started implementing laws that were injustice, the rich became richer and the poor became poorer. The innocent were sentenced to jail while the sinners ran around town without a care." He finished with a sigh.

"Oji-san," Mikan uttered to get his attention, "Who killed them?" She asked.

"It's the current ruler himself." He spat, his voice filled with venomous hate and displeasure.

Aoi gasped, not only is her father injustice, prejudice and greedy, he's also a murderer.

Mikan on the other hand is busy preventing her tears from falling as her heart ached with fury, her hand gripping her skirt.

"Mikan." The old man called softly, his voice filled with comforting worry and concern, "I hope you wouldn't change after this." He said.

Mikan snapped from her trance as she stares at him, confusion visibly dancing in her pupils, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Please don't take revenge on the king." He said, "It'll be futile." He explained and with that he left.

* * *

><p>Mikan dragged her feet lazily across the room, feeling the cold wooden floor against her bare feet, the cold feeling of it seems to match the eerie coldness of her soul and the shallowness of the hollow that seemed to form in her heart. She sighed. She can't believe this, it seems so impossible, how can she be the daughter of the perished royal couple? But then again, it may not seem so impossible, each time she runs around the village with that infamous cheerful smile of hers, helping her colleagues in anyway she can, she can hear them murmur of how much she reminds them of the couple. She sighed again, for the second time in this hour. She threw herself on the bed landing with a soft thud; she curled herself in a ball, the soft faint light of the moon illuminating against her back as she closed her eyes trying her best to get some sleep.<p>

Maybe, just maybe, she can help _her_ country stand up against the tyrannical king, but before that, she'll have to get some sleep and start afresh tomorrow…

* * *

><p>"Mikan-nee-chan! Mikan-nee-chan!" Aoi called as she jumped on the brunette's bed repeatedly to wake the sleeping girl up.<p>

Mikan groaned as she squinted her eyes shut, trying her best to escape from the raven-haired girl's wake up call, "Go away Aoi, I'm trying to get some sleep." She mumbled as pulled the covers above her head.

Aoi puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "Mikan-nee-chan!" She whined, "Today's the day! We're going to visit to the orphanage right?" She asked, reminding her supposedly sister, of the activity planned today.

Mikan's eyes jolted wide open. "Oh!" She quickly uttered as she scrambled out of her bed.

"Well that did the trick." Aoi mumbled to herself as she hopped of the bed, trailing behind the frantic Mikan.

* * *

><p>"Ji-chan, we're going to the orphanage." Mikan yelled, a basket filled fruits in one hand and a book of fairytales with the other. Aoi trailed behind her carrying a pitcher of juice and a paper bag filled with sandwiches. And if you're asking, no they're not rich, but they're not greedy either, they share what they have, unlike a certain <em>someone<em> that I know so well.

"Hai, iterashai (take care) Mikan-chan, Aoi-chan." He said as he bid them farewell.

"Hai!" They replied before leaving.

"Don't you think its weird Aoi?" Mikan suddenly asked out of the blue as they walked down the narrow dirt path. The earthly scent wafted in the air as the two tried their best not to stain their incredibly long skirt that reached their ankles.

"What's weird?" The little raven-haired girl asked.

"Um… nevermind." She replied as she focused her gaze down the road.

* * *

><p>"Yes, the rumors are true sire." A guard reported to the king, who lazily sat on his chair, his right hand holding a luxurious wine glass embed with rubies shaped like roses.<p>

"Eh? So Yuka did have a child." He muttered, sneering at the report, "IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed as he threw the wine glass on the carpeted floor, the guard shivered as the deafening crack resonated in the room. "Yuka is a barren woman! She can't give birth to a child! And if she did, she might've died after giving birth!" He said, refusing the pathetic idea.

"B-but sire, we've asked all of the servants of the queen who survived after you kill-"

"What did you almost say?" He asked, challenging him to state it again.

"N-nothing sire." The guard shivered in fright.

"GO!" The king roared making the guard yelp in fear and scramble outside the throne room. He exasperatedly sighed as his gaze shifted to the broken glass, red wine scattered on the lion fur carpet. Sneering he got up from his throne room and decided to pay a visit in the specialized dungeon in the tower.

He opened the door cautiously upon entering, "Oh Yuka, my dearest Yuka." He muttered possessively at the lovely woman in her early forties dressed in the finest satin.

"What do you want Akihiro?" Yuka snarled back at the murderer, "Just leave me alone." She said as she turned her back.

"Oh, no can do my beloved queen." He said, "I'm afraid my heart would die if I won't get the chance to see you."

"Then I'd just kill myself!" She replied.

"Oh you can't do that." He said as he grabbed a nearby pitcher and a glass and poured himself a glass of water.

"Oh I can!" She retorted.

He calmly took a sip at the water before eyeing her, "Would you leave your child alone?" He sneered.

She looked unfazed, though her mind is panicking, "I'd do what I like, you can't use that useless threat against me since I don't have one." She declared boldly, though a part of her is guilty for lying, but she had to do it, for her daughter's safety.

"Hmm." He smirked, "I knew you didn't have a child, its impossible for Izumi to even touch a worthless woman like you."

She made no retort.

"But I can make you feel like you're in heaven, just open up your heart to me." He said as his features softened.

"No." She firmly stated.

"Fine!" He said, "No dinner for you woman!" He yelled as he left.

"Fine with me!" She shouted back at him as her hands clutch the golden metal that hindered her from freedom.

_Mikan, my sweet Mikan, I hope you're okay, I missed you so much.._ She thought with a sigh before slumping back on the fine feathery soft mattress.

* * *

><p>"Bye Mikan-nee-chan!" The children said bidding her goodbye.<p>

She smiled at them as she waved her hand good and turned to leave, only to be stopped by small dainty hands that clung to her arm. Surprised, she looked down and smiled kindly at the auburn-haired girl with bright emerald eyes, "What do you want Shiori-chan?" She asked as she bent down to her height.

"May I go with you?" The five-year old girl asked shyly, her gaze avoiding hers as a blush adorned her cheeks and according to her point of view, making her look adorable.

"Sure." She agreed, "But let me remind you that it's not safe."

The little girl nodded as Mikan cupped her in her arms and carried her, "It's much safer this way, and you won't get lost." She explained at the confused looking Shiori.

"Mikan-nee-chan, can you drop by Ji-chan's house? I forgot to bring my change of clothes." Aoi said as she sweatdropped, "And the kids are really eager to play with me." She said as she glanced back at the eager children who are shouting her name in a chorus.

"Sure." She replied before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Shiori exclaimed happily as she twirled around enjoying the soft whispery breeze against her fair skin, her cute pink dress move along with her.<p>

"Be careful Shiori-chan, the groceries you're holding might fall." Mikan reminded as she followed after her, holding 2 paper bags tightly against her chest, a single basket containing fresh fruits hung securely around her elbow.

The little girl continued to twirl around carefully not putting a though in what Mikan just said, causing her to bump onto a stranger with crimson eyes and raven hair clad in black cloak.

"Oof!" Shiori said as her twirling stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry mister." She apologized as she bowed.

"Hn." He irritably as he glared mercilessly at the girl, but only to soften up when he saw how sincere and innocent the girl looked, "Next time, watch where you're going. Others might sentence you to jail just by merely bumping onto them." He said.

"Okay mister." She said as she bowed apologetically again.

"Shiori!" Mikan called as she ran towards the little girl, "Are you okay?" She asked, concern evident in her eyes.

She nodded curtly in reply and Mikan sighed in relief before facing the stranger, "Thank you for not being mad at her sir." She thanked (although it may seem as if it's really nothing, but in a country like theirs, when you merely bump into someone they can accuse you with stealing) as she fixed her gaze with his. Crimson clashed with hazel and for a minute, they were both paralyzed, time seemed to stop, their hearts beating loudly in their chest.

He cleared his throat as he broke off the trance, "Make sure you keep an eye on her." He said as he left.

Mikan let out her breath she didn't realize she held in as she stared at the retreating figure in front of her. _I wonder who he is._ She thought as she absentmindedly held Shiori's hand. Sighing she stared gleefully at the girl as she smiled at her, "Let's go." She said, "We still need to drop by my house." She reminded.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" An old man with an extremely familiar voice cried in pain, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He explained as he coughed, blood gushing out from the side of his lips.<p>

They sneered mercilessly at him as a grim and devilish expression filled their faces, "Tell us what you know about the queen's daughter!" One commanded.

"What can I say?" He retorted as he held his stomach stinging with pain, "The queen never had a child!" He lied, his face full of determination.

A smug expression took over his expression, his eyes still portraying a merciless look, "Stop lying old man." He spat, "All other servants admitted that she had!"

"It's not a wonder!" He said feebly, "With a treatment like this, they'll be forced to utter the answer you'd like to hear." He said earning a kick from him. This made him cough out blood.

"Tch." He commented, "Old man's so strong." He mocked as his colleagues agreed with a matching mocking laugh.

Ji-chan just stared at them with a pleading look as he continued coughing.

"Just tell us the truth old man!" One shouted as he kicked him in the guts.

"She didn't have a child!" He lied, "She's barren!" he kept on lying and they kept on tormenting him.

* * *

><p>Mikan arrived at the house with the Shiori trailing behind her with that same cheerful smile plastered on her face. "Tadai–" she greeted but stopped midway as she watched with horror at the looks of her home. Shiori hid behind her fearfully, hesitantly peeking at the view in front of them.<p>

The house is a mess, lots of things were cluttered outside, blood can be seen a few centimeters from the door making a trail of blood that led to the coughing old man.

"Oji-san!" Mikan cried as she ran towards her weak grandfather and kneeled beside him, the little girl ran behind her, "Oji-san, what happened?" She asked.

The old man smiled meekly at her, attempting to make a goofy sort of smile, "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm alright?" He joked, his voice faltering. He's literally gasping for air.

She looked sternly at him, "No, cause I'm sure you're nowhere near okay." She replied, "Now what happened?" She asked.

"The guards." He gasped, "They found out." He gasped again.

"Do they know that it's me?" She asked.

He shook his head feebly.

She sighed in relief, "Oji-san, hold on for me okay?" She pleaded, "I'm going to ask for help." She said.

He clutched her hand, "Don't leave." He said. She stared at him, "Promise me Mikan, after this, you won't do anything irrational." He said before coughing out blood.

She looked away, "I'm sorry ji-chan, I can't promise that." She replied, "Not after this."

"Mikan please." He pleaded, "You're our only hope, don't do anything to harm yourself."

She stayed silent.

"Mikan, Aoi's mother lived 2 kilometers from here, she owned that big house near the river." He said, "Do you remember that place? We visited it once." He asked.

She nodded, "That's where this kind lady welcomed us in." She answered.

"That's Aoi's mother." He said before coughing, "You go there," he instructed, "Bring Aoi an–" He added but was cut off for lack of breath, and that's when his eyes closed.

"Ji-chan!" Mikan called, "Ji-chan!" She called again, shaking him. "Ji-chan." She whispered softly as tears welled up in her eyes. "I will certainly avenge your death." She muttered her voice barely audible.

* * *

><p>Her eyes gleamed with both sorrow and revenge as tears fell freely from her eyes, gently cascading down her cheeks. <em>He<em> killed her parents causing her to become an orphan, _he_ wanted Aoi aborted just because he thinks she'll turn into a spoilt brat causing Aoi's mother to give her away, denying her of her rights to live in the life she's supposed to have and now, that same man killed Oji-chan, the one who cared for _his_ daughter and her.

The flames of hatred grew bigger and bigger and she thought of those, but one thing is certain from all her thoughts, she _must_ avenge their death, she _will_ restore the life that they have been denied of. She _will_ do anything for the sake of justice. She just hopes that everything will turn exactly as planned. She wiped her tears away as she stared at their grandfather's tombstone. Eyes already sore from all the crying.

"Mikan." A soft voice called, "Let's go home, it's getting dark soon and you know that the streets aren't safe during that time of the night."

Mikan faced the woman, her hazel eyes examining the woman's features. _Just like Aoi's._ She thought. _It's no doubt that she's Aoi biological mother._ She nodded in response as as she clutched her sister's hand much tighter than before, but gentle enough not to hurt the little girl.

"Aoi let's go." The woman called snapping Aoi from her trance.

The raven-haired girl snapped from her trance as she stared at her mother sadly. "Okay Okaa-sama." She said respectfully before sucking her tongue as if she's tasting some sort of foreign food.

"Okaa-chan will be just fine Aoi." She replied as she smiled kindly at her daughter.

"Hai, okaa-chan." She replied as she forced her smile. _Okaa-chan._ She repeated in her thoughts, _Okaa-chan._ She repeated again, obviously not used in using such a foreign word. But the light tingling feeling in her stomach felt pleasant, and although it was weird for her, she can't deny the fact that she's feeling euphoric.

_Finally, a real 'kaa-chan, a 'kaa-chan by blood_. She thought as she walked towards her mother with Mikan still clutching her hand who was trailing behind her. Kaoru embraced her daughter in a comforting hug as she whispered soothing words to the sobbing Aoi.

Mikan let's go of Aoi's hand as she watched them enviously, wondering how it feels to hug or be hugged by your biological mother. She never thought of it before since she has Ji-chan and Aoi who was there to comfort her, but now that Ji-chan's gone and Aoi has her mother, she can't help but feel like a freeloader.

The two broke their hug and together with Mikan, they went back to Kaoru's house. The two's new home.

* * *

><p>Ever since the tragic death of ji-chan, Mikan strived hard. She asked Kaoru to hire a teacher who can teach her martial arts, who in turned gladly comply with her request, but along with that, she also hired teachers who teaches them the basic academics and good etiquette. She did her best in learning and was very good at it. She conquered sports, learned archery and swordsmanship, although her clumsiness gets the best of her, but besides that she was very good.<p>

At her free time she would sit down and do embroidery or cooking, sometimes she would go to the orphanage and read the little kids stories, usually Cinderella or the summarized version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. There's something in those stories that the kids just loves.

A short knock was heard across the nearly isolated hallway furnished with expensive European inspired potteries and figurines, roses were placed in crystal-like vases giving off its fresh rosy scent. Shortly after the short knock, a creak was heard and a warm beaming smile greeted the maid, who in turn greeted her with the same gesture.

"What brings you here Shiro-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Kaoru-sama told me to inform you about the coming ball for Natsume-sama's 17th birthday. She told me that you should come." She informed.

"Oh." She muttered, clearly not interested in coming, "When is it?" She asked, although she has no interest in coming to the ball, she fell indebted with Kaoru.

"Three weeks time." She replied before bowing down then left.

She sighed as she closed the door, her gaze falling on her needlework then shifted towards the one beside. _Cinderella_. It read, the words written in cursive gold letters. She grinned a mischievous grin. She _might_ be able to have her revenge after all.

* * *

><p>She gawked at herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The dress she had just made fits her perfectly. The top part of the dress is made of scarlet satin covered with a fancy black lace that is patterned with roses, it was cut in a low V showing off a bit of her cleavage, the dress is sleeveless tied together at the back of her neck. A big red rose sat at the center, centered by a set of two smaller red roses. The lower and the upper part was divided by another set of roses that circled her hips, below the roses, the black skirt fell freely touching the floor, but it ballooned a bit though it wasn't puffy, just enough. Random glitters are scattered all over the skirt making it glitter against the light. The lowest part of the skirt was embroidered with scarlet threaded roses that swirled around the tips. A set of scarlet red lace trimmed the bottom. She wore laced gloves that ended one and a half inches below her elbows, black in color; it was paired with a red choker that is made from a ruffled red cloth and a see-through black ribbon that was sewn in the center.<p>

Alluring, seductive and provocative –that's how she looked, even with the absence of make-up, she looked stunning. Grinning a mysterious smile, she fixed the handmade butterfly mask over her face; it was plain black, studded with rose-shaped plastic gems that twirled at each side, joined together by a swirl of plastic emeralds. Oh! And have I told you that the dress is backless too?

She made the dress herself for the last 2 weeks and half, spending her free time making the dress and the mask, though it paid of greatly. You can see by the way she shines in wearing that dress.

"Sugoi onee-chan (Amazing big sis)!" Aoi muttered in amazement as she looked at Mikan's handmade dress. She on the other hand is busy double checking the dress making sure that each detail is according to the design she thought of.

Hearing her sister's praise she threw her a thankful smile through the mirror as she straightened herself up. "Do you think its okay?" She asked.

Aoi nodded, "It looks perfect Onee-chan!" She replied, "Never knew you had that talent in you."

She beamed at her little sister. "Thank you." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Natsume's gaze landed on the lake just a few meters located from his mother's house, as his thoughts suddenly became preoccupied with his father's news. It was sudden, he didn't even get to have a say in this. He swiftly ran his fingers through his silky raven-locks as he replayed the event that happened a while ago in his mind…<p>

"_Natsume." His father, the king, said stoically._

_He bowed. "What have you called me for my king?" He asked, hiding his disgust from his tone of voice. He can't even address his father as "father", not that he cares though. He was really fine with his father's attitude until he heard him tell his mother to abort his sister, thank Kami-sama that she didn't take his advice and instead let her sister get adopted. His father didn't know of course, he thought that Aoi –apparently, that's his sister's name, is dead. _

"_Straighten your back Natsume." The devil, er, he meant his father ordered, he followed, "As you know, there is an upcoming ball." He started as he stared at his son with a serious look on. _

"_Yes my King." He replied, and again, he can't feel but be disgusted, this man doesn't deserved to respected, he deserves to be thrown in the dungeon along with all those greedy ambassadors and noblemen. _

"_I want you to choose a bride." He said as he took a sip of his wine._

"_Is it really necessary?" He asked, with a slightly raised tone._

"_You dare talk back to your king?" He challenged as he raised an eyebrow, his glass of wine getting refilled by a shivering servant._

_He looked down, "No." he answered softly, though his mind keeps on yelling at him to just strangle that old man in front of him, but he can't –as of now, he can't. But someday, when he'll take the throne, he'll do the right measures and have that old man beheaded. _

"_Good." Replied the kind as he stared accusingly at his son, "As you know Natsume, you're coming of age, you're almost 18, you need to choose a suitable wife." He explained, his gaze turning soft and kind, "And if possible, choose someone you love." He added, his voice gentle, not dictating._

_Natsume arched his eyebrows, not being able to believe what his father have said as the said man raised his right hand studded with pure gold rings and gems dismissingly. _

"Hmm…" he muttered slightly amused, _someone you love huh?_ He thought as a brief image of a brunette haired girl he met a few weeks ago flashed in his mind. He shook his head, he's not about to get absorbed in unimportant thoughts such as _her_, for all he knows, she doesn't even _know_ him. Well, sure he's the prince of the kingdom, but only few people knows what he looks like, particularly his family (except Aoi), the servants of the castle and a few noblemen and women who went to the castle for business purposes.

Ruffling his raven-tussles, he sighed. _Sighed_, outwardly, a something he has never done before. He _sighed_, dreamily if I might add, just by the thought of her. Her apologetic face, her silky brunette hair glistening under the sun, her smooth fair skin… it's all driving him nuts. Frustrated, he grumbled to himself, muttering curses from time to time, mumbling something that has something to do with "love", "impossible" and "crazy". A few minutes later, he ended his useless charade as he glanced thoughtfully back at the lake. A tiny voice inside of him hoping, _praying_ that that brunette girl would come to the ball.

* * *

><p>Soft classical music drifted in the air, entering the ears of the guests, soothing them as they animatedly chat with each other. The sweet smell of Roses lingered in the air, filling the nostrils of the guest, giving them a good reason to refresh themselves for their stay at the castle.<p>

Natsume stared at the gigantic clock placed in the far east of the castle's grand ballroom, he watched it as the seconds ticked by, glancing occasionally at the huge Mahogany door, before letting his gaze go around the room once more. The room is generously decorated with white, red, yellow and pink roses, all arranged neatly and are either placed delicately on top of the tables in small crystal vases or are either placed in huge golden vases studded with rubies and emeralds that are either shaped like a leaf or a rose that twirled around the center. Golden silk curtains hung on the windows, an expensive golden colored carpet with an exquisite pattern of roses is found in the middle of the ball room, complimenting the room even more. The arched ceiling is free from cobwebs and is sparkling neat. He blinked as his eyes started to wonder towards the crowd, extravagant dresses, expensive jewelries and a rich demeanor. There's no doubt his father invited the best and richest (albeit corrupted) nobles found throughout the land and a few from the neighboring kingdom. Well-known kings and queens (along with their daughters) also attended the ball.

His crimson eyes traveled back to the door as it opens, revealing his mother wearing a golden gown, trimmed with frills and bows. It was extravagantly beautiful, complimenting his mother in every way. The crowd drew their breath as two elegant young ladies wearing a mask entered the room, right after his mother. One has raven-hair and wore a black and white sweetheart gown. The other is clad in a red and black dress. They both look stunning, but the latter is all the more alluring, since she looks seductive and tempting yet at the same time, innocent. Seemingly looking like Cinderella, yet her colors are more on the provocative side, tainting her innocent look. Yes, a _**Tainted Cinderella**_, that's how she looks like.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked this... It took me weeks just to finish the first part.<p>

But just to warn you, I won't be updating this story anytime sooner. My periodical test is coming next week and I'll be using my time studying, but anyway, I will try to finish this before the year ends. It's like a long 3-shots. It took 25 pages in Microsoft.

I would really love to hear your thoughts about this one, so please **read and review**!

Zen


	2. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update... I was supposed to update last Dec. 25 but my mood on that day was horrible because of some... problems and I procrastinated so I was able to finish this just today.

Thanks for all those who alerted me and added this story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me. it's a great Christmas Gift!

Belated Merry Christmas and Advanced Happy New Year!

now on to the story...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay?" Mikan asked her aunt, "You won't get mad at me?" She added.<p>

"It's fine Mikan-chan." Kaoru smiled reassuringly, "Just don't kill him alright?" She added.

"I won't." She replied back sincerely, "Because if I do, I'm no different with _that_ filth." She spat angrily, disgust coating every tone of her voice.

"Mikan-nee, can you really do that?" Aoi asked as she glanced up worriedly, she really didn't agree to this, but since her mom agreed, she really can't stop her sister from doing _things_.

"I'm not sure, but Aoi, I _have_ to do this." She replied, but paused. That came out wrong, she's sure that its not it, no one pressured her to do it. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke, "No let me rephrase that: I feel the _need_ to do this." She said as she glanced down, meeting Aoi in the eyes as she smiled reassuringly.

"Hush Mikan, fix up that smile." Kaoru suddenly said as her eyes glanced warily at the lean figure coming their way, "He's coming." She warned.

Mikan did as told and fix up a breath-taking smile that caught everybody's attention, single and married men alike had hearts in their eyes, while women either watch in admiration or envy. Aoi did the same making her look as if she's the epitome of cuteness –which she already is.

"Ah, Kaoru." The lean figure greeted in fake happiness as he made his way towards the middle-aged woman.

She bowed and signaled the two young ladies to do the same, albeit reluctantly, they followed.

"Rise my dear." He ordered, his lips tugging up to form a fake welcoming smiled, "Who are you're guests?" He asked, obviously intrigued as it is not everyday his wife brought guests in the party. Besides that fact, another one is that the brunette one strangely reminds him of a girl he knew so well but can't point out who.

She rose and signaled the two to do the same, "They both came from the Sakura kingdom, my dear." She replied, keeping her cool, though her stomach is already doing weird somersaults. Something tells her that something bad is going to happen. Not today, but in the near future. But she hoped that if her gut feeling is right, that bad thing won't happen soon.

"Why are you two in masks?" He asked, these two young ladies are quite suspicious, he can't trust strangers to just turn up in _his_ castle even though Kaoru invited them. He can't even trust his own wife. Not that he ever did.

Mikan stepped up, "Greetings king." She greeted, forcing herself to smile at him, "I am Michiko from the Sakura Kingdom." She introduced herself, "As for the mask, I guess we didn't get the memo correctly." She replied with a voice coated in sugary apology, "We thought this is a masked ball since most of the balls we attended are, we really don't attend normal balls like this. But now that we're here and didn't know any of these strangers, I think it's kind of embarrassing to take these off now, besides we feel unsafe if the public sees us." She explained as she moved her fingers gracefully to emphasize her point, varying her actions to the words she spoke, and altering the tone of her voice depending on what she says, thus making her lie seem real.

Aoi stayed silent as she observed the features of her so called biological father. He looks old due to all the wrinkles scattered on his face. He also has piercing ruby eyes, the kind of shade she has. He looks strict, a kind of person that would certainly be called ruthless. He doesn't look welcoming at all nor does he look friendly.

"Ah, Sakura kingdom, the land where most cherry blossoms bloom and one of the few lands that won't sign allegiance with me." He said thoughtfully putting venom at the last few words, "The land where the deceased queen was born and supposedly rule." He added, his voice in mock hurt.

"Yes." She agreed, her voice turning cold at his mockery.

"Excuse me my king; I'll entertain some of the guests." Kaoru informed excusing herself. The tension between the two seems to be increasing. She can feel Mikan's hatred at the king, though her husband doesn't seem to notice. She suddenly felt suffocated and felt the need to get out.

"Michiko-sama, allow me to wander around." Aoi asked, somehow, leaving them is part of the plan, but the thick tension felt suffocating and for once she realized that the king is an idiot for not sensing the vibes her sister is giving off. But as she pondered about how idiotic her father is, her thoughts were cut short by Mikan's quick yes.

"Isn't it such a shame that the two are murdered?" She asked turning her attention to the king, preventing herself to raise an eyebrow in an accusing manner as she smiled to herself about how the plan flowed freely so far. But a part of her wondered if the king can feel all the negative vibes she's releasing as she mentally hoped he didn't. Luckily for her, he seemed relaxed and oblivious to it.

"I agree." He said as he took a sip at the wine. But the hinted insincerity didn't miss her ears. "Do you have a reason for attending only masquerade balls?" He asked, his voice drawling out maliciousness.

"Like you said, the great queen of Alstromeria was murdered and you know that she's of royal blood, a supposedly heiress to the Sakura throne, my kingdom won't risk any danger for any royal bloods or noble's life, if we ever go to parties out of our kingdom, it'll not be a surprise if they're only attending masquerade balls, no one knows how we look like, except the townspeople." She replied. What she said wasn't really a lie, since the incident, the said kingdom became even tighter with security. The incident is also one of the reasons why that kingdom never signs allegiance with Alstromeria. As of now, they can't trust anyone from the latter.

He sneered. It seems like it had affected them more than he imagined. But then again, Yuka is the eldest, her parents' favorite and was always the role model of her younger siblings, it's actually considered as a small reaction. "Would you care for a dance?" He asked as he held his palm out, shoving the wine glass onto the passing waiter.

She stared at it, preventing herself to sneer, as she shook her head with forced politeness, "No thank you, I would love to try your refreshments, the long trip is exhausting." She replied. _There's no way I would accept a dance from a murder, it's like touching the hands that was spilled with my parents' blood._ She thought as she curtsied and left.

The king smiled maliciously at the retreating figure, "She's interesting…" He muttered as he grabbed another glass of wine from a passing waiter and took a sip from it.

* * *

><p>"Yuka." Kaoru called as she sneaked inside the auburn haired woman's cell.<p>

Yuka's ears perked up as she instantly grasped the golden bars hindering her from freedom, "Kaoru, what are you doing here? If Akihiro finds out, he might have you beheaded! You shouldn't be coming here!" She warned, her voice hushed.

"I know." Kaoru said as she covered Yuka's hands with hers, "I just want to make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine Kaoru." She replied, "You should go back before he'll notice you're missing."

She sighed, "He doesn't care about me Yuka." She said as her hands fell limply to her side, "He loves you, even though I'm his wife."

"No don't say that." She comforted, "He loves you, and he's just blinded by envy that he doesn't realize that you're the person that is meant for him."

"I hope you're right." She replied as she averted her gaze, "Did you eat?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks for the food you sneaked in while I was sleeping." She thanked as she tucked her auburn tussles behind her ear. "I really don't trust the food Akihiro is sending."

Her ruby orbs held hazel ones as she smiled, "You're my best friend, and of course I can't let you starve to death." She said.

"How is she?" Yuka suddenly asked as she sat on the perfectly polished marble floor.

"You mean _her_?" She asked.

Her friend nodded.

"She's fine; she's living with me along with my daughter." She informed with a smile, "She's such a sweetheart." She gushed.

"Which 'she' did you mean?"

"Mikan." She mouthed.

Yuka's happy smiled turned into a longing one as her eyes focused on her reflection on the floor, "Thank you Kaoru for taking care of her."

"It's nothing; it's the least I can do." She replied.

"You should go," Yuka said, "Akihiro would be visiting me soon."

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked, obviously confused.

"He always visits around this time." She replied hastily, "Now go!" She urged, willing her friend to get out of this… hell hole, as she preferred to call it.

She sighed, "Fine," she reluctantly agreed, "But I promise, someday, I'll get you out of here." She promised as she left.

_Mikan, please don't do anything to harm yourself._ Yuka thought.

* * *

><p>Mikan shook her head; she had been declining dances since she finished talking with the king. They're all starting to get in her nerves! Inwardly sighing, she took a cookie ever so enticingly before taking a small bite from it, licking the cookie crumbs from the sides of her lips in a seductive way. She might as well be out of her character for the time being, but hey, it's all part of the plan. She has to lure the right person out and it's making her impatient! So far, none of them is the prince. She <em>needs<em> to lure out the prince, or she won't be able to execute her plan.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." A deep and husky voice whispered at her ear, his breath caressing her skin, and even though she's not facing him, she can hear the smirk from the tone of his voice. _Finally!_ She thought ignoring the tingling feeling that ran down her spine. Somehow, she likes the sound of his voice.

"Well, there's nothing better to do." She replied back, refusing the urge to face him as she took another bite in a nonchalant way. Afraid that if she makes eye contact she'll feel something else.

"Well, you can always choose to dance." He said as helped himself with some juice.

"Oh I would love to dance." She replied as she faced him, her lips forming an inviting yet mysterious smile, the kind of smile that's just so hard to resist as if there's some sort of a case beneath it that just lures you in, a case that has a deep meaning, a meaning that you must find out, you know… _that _kind of smile. "But none of them seems suitable to dance with." She added, "I found none of them pleasing." She said as gathered her courage before looking up to meet his gaze, her eyes peeking curtly through her lashes.

Crimson clashed with hazel once again and for the second time of their lives, time seemed to stop, no one seems to be in the room, just them…

He smirked as he broke of the trance, he likes the girl, she's just so… _cryptic_ and… _alluring_ at the same time. There's something in her that just draws you in. "Do you think _I'm_ suitable enough?" He questioned, his lips touching the brim of the wine glass flirtingly.

She gave him a challenging smile, mischief dancing in her pupils, "Why don't we try it, _Natsume-sama_." She purred as she placed her unfinished cookie back to her plate. Her lips tugged up to form a seductive smile. She feels disgusted with herself.

_So she does know me._ He thought as he placed the wine glass on the table before taking her hand and bringing it towards his lips, "May I have this dance?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips, his pupils dancing with the same mischief she has. Well, two can play the game.

"Yes you may." She replied. _Everything's going well._ She thought as she let herself be led towards the dance floor.

The soft classical music filled the air once again as the two gracefully danced, matching each movements in perfect sync. The guests all held their breath as they saw the perfect chemistry of the masked lady and the young prince as they danced around the center. Soon, more of them cleared the dance floor giving the couple more access of the space. They started to leave one by one until only the two are left alone dancing. They just stood at the sides, awe-struck at the way they danced. It was just like a something that would come out from a fairytale book, the prince and the princess dancing. It looks so magical.

"I heard your good with swords." Mikan said as they glided across the dance floor, unaware of how many awe-struck stares they're receiving, by this time, she is quite enjoying herself, basking in the soft classical music lingering in the background. _No._ She thought. _This is wrong; I should not feel this way._ She panicked, but she hid it surprisingly well. All she ever wanted to do is run away from his embrace and away from that foreign feeling, to stop that sudden euphoria traveling in her veins. But at the same time, she is disgusted with herself, disgusted to even be doing this, disgusted that she even flirted and acted like a total harlot, disgusted that she felt that way.

"Yes, I've been training since I was small." He replied nonchalantly as he twirled her around.

"Hmm…" She thought thoughtfully as her eyes traveled towards the grandfather's clock, mischief filled her eyes which are instantly paired with a devious smile, but she kept silent as her gaze returned to the floor and continued to dance. Well, this can be her chance, to both run away for a while –and take her time to breathe and calm her heart– and to execute the last part of the plan for the day. She's thankful that her mind isn't as slow at thinking the way it usually is.

The grandfather clock ticked signaling that there's only 5 minutes left before 12 o'clock.

She looked up at him, her mysterious smiled gracing her lips once more, which immediately caught his attention. As much as she wanted to dance with him more, she still have a game to play and she wont let this hindering feeling (of which she can't point out what) to stop her.

Ding!

"I am afraid I must go." She said as faked a shameful look as she looked away before pushing him and running out, albeit reluctantly. But she didn't need to worry about not seeing him… that's how cliché everything is. Since she made a Cinderella-like entrance, then she must make a Cinderella-like exit.

And just like the cliched story, he went after her.

He ran down the stairs and paused after the tenth step as he calmed his breathing. His crimson eyes searching for any sign of her then that's when he suddenly saw a dagger coming for him, fortunately having quick reflexes, he ducked down just in time to avoid being hit. A little surprised of the sudden attack, he scanned the area looking for any signs of the intruder.

A short tinkling laugh reached his ears as his gaze darted towards the source of the enticing laugh.

"Nice reflexes." A voice called out, "As expected." She added giggling slightly.

The voice rang in his ear as he racked his brain trying to remember where he heard it, when it suddenly clicked, the voice belonged to the girl he had danced with. "What's with all this?" He asked coldly. He couldn't have fallen for her trick, could he? And he even thought this girl is different.

"Oh dear, there's no need to be that cold Natsume-sama." She said, still not making herself visible to him, "I just wanna play." She added, a mischievous smirk gracing her rosy lips. "I just wanna test how good the prince is."

He smirked, perhaps she's still different, after all, what kind of a stereotypical lady would challenge him like this, and anyway, he's always up for challenges. "Suit yourself," he said, "but wouldn't it be unfair if I can't see you?"

"Hmm? Your certainly right about that." She replied as she jumped and landed gracefully in front of him. "So prince." She muttered as she circled around him like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. "I will ask a question." She informed as she stopped in front of him, another cryptic smile gracing her lips.

"Hn." He muttered, signaling her to go on.

"May I have this _match_?" She asked coyly, the tips of her fingertips touching his chest through the fine fabric.

He smirked, "Wouldn't it be hard considering you're a girl, wearing _that?" _He challenged referring to her lacy clothing.

"There's a good reason why I made this dress loose and not puffy." She replied, smiling as she quickly withdrew her hand..

* * *

><p>"Aoi, where's Mikan?" Kaoru asked as she looked at her daughter worriedly.<p>

"Outside." She replied, worry dancing in her eyes, "I think she's really serious about doing _that_."

"It's okay Aoi. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt her." The middle aged woman replied earnestly.

"I hope Mikan-nee won't hurt herself, he's trained since he was young, she just trained a few months ago!" She frantically replied throwing her hands in the air out of panic.

"Aoi, it's okay, she's a fast learner." She retorted kindly, giving her daughter a reassuring look, "Just trust her."

* * *

><p>Mikan quickly caught the dagger between her fingers as she stared at him, sweat dripping from the sides of her face, "You're good." She complimented, a smirk forming on her lips.<p>

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied as he positioned his sword in a defensive style.

"Hmm.." Her smirked widened as she positioned her dagger in an offensive way ready to aim. "Thank you." She purred as they started to circle each other, both trying to find a way for one to lose. And with one swift movement, she threw it towards him.

He blocked the attack using his sword and without him noticing she quickly took an extra dagger hidden in her dress and ran towards him, the tip of the dagger aiming towards his chest. Luckily, he noticed her attack and is able to stop her in time still with the use of his sword. She quickly ducked down and took back the other dagger she threw at him before jumping in the air and landing gracefully a meter away from him. He took it as a chance and advanced towards her, his sword positioned to aim at her neck which she quickly dodged and used it as a chance to stab him at the front, careful not to hit any complicated organs.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Oops!" She said bemusedly as he fell down, his right hand clutching the part where she stabbed, "I say, I must go." She informed, "And I'm serious this time." She quickly added, her voice serious, her hazel eyes piercing through him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice void of any emotion.

She smiled him her signature cryptic smiled before saying, "Sooner or later you will know this is for the best of your well-being." She said before she bended down, kissed his forehead and left.

The scent of strawberries hinted with tangerines continued to linger in his nostrils as he watched the retreating figure, then she looked back and flashed him an apologetic smile before completely disappearing. Oddly enough, she reminds him of that lady with a younger sister…. perhaps? He isn't sure how that little girl is related to her, but back to the point, that girl's apologetic smile reminded him of her. That kind young lady he met at the market.

He groaned, it's unfair how this girl got away with stabbing him without a wound or even just a simple scratch. _This girl's interesting._ He thought as his thoughts flickered back to the girl he met at the market,_ But I'm attracted to that girl too? How is this possible?_ He thought to himself as he limped back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Ruka gasped at what he saw "Natsume?" He called out worriedly as he rushed to his friend's side, "What happened?" He asked.<p>

"Tsk." He muttered as he continued to limp inside, "Nothing." He quickly replied. He really didn't want to discuss about anything right now. His stupid brain is going nuts thinking about _her_.

Ruka sighed before helping him climb the stairs, "Why are you wounded?" He questioned again.

"It's nothing Ruka." Natsume replied as he sent his friend a glare, practically telling him to just drop it off.

The blonde one sighed, "I'm not going to be held responsible for this." He said, deciding to drop it off. It's no use arguing with the prince anyway. "I'll just go call someone to tend your wounds." He informed before leaving.

Natsume sighed, yet again, as his mind drifted off to you-know-where… erm, _who_, in this case.

"NATSUME?" a certain voice said making him roll his eyes, "What happened? Why are you wounded?" It asked angrily, "Do you not know what could happen if you have _died_? I would be left with no heir to the throne!" _it_ scolded. His father couldn't even pass as a human being, with his heartless personality, how could he ? –_it_ rather. And look at king Hyuuga now, his only son could die and yet all he ever cares for is continuing his empire!

"I apologize." He muttered forcibly as he continued to clutch his wound.

"You apologize? _YOU_ APOLOGIZE?" He boomed exasperatedly, "Can your apologies take back that wound?"

_Geez, like your banter can._ He thought as he impatiently thought what took Ruka so long.

"I _swear _Natsume, if you'll ever die I'll make sure you'll wind up in hell!" He said fury evident in his voice.

_Don't worry, I'm already in hell._ He retorted in his thoughts as he bit back his tongue to avoid saying it out loud.

"That's it! I'm sending you to the Sakura Kingdom!" He boomed as he looked sternly at the crimson-eyed lad, "You'll stay there and live as a normal citizen; you'll come back here on the day of the pass-over ceremony." He stated sternly.

Natsume replied with a glare, "Why do I have to go to _that_ town? They hated your guts!" He retorted, trying to make his voice as monotonous as he could.

"Yes they don't like me." The king snarled as he looked him, "But they don't know you. You'll be safe there, and you can come back on the day I'm gonna pass my throne." He firmly stated. "And that's final! One more comment from you, I swear I'm gonna make your life like a peasant in that town!" He threatened before storming out of the room.

He slumped back in his seat as he sent a heated glare on his father's back.

You have no idea how much he despised that _thing_.

As soon as _it_ –as Natsume preferred to call him– was out of sight, Ruka came bursting in with the castle's nurse and a medicine kit.

"I'm back." Ruka announced.

His glare turned to his friend as he eyed him, "What took you so long? That hag's banter is irritating." He asked, well, more like hissed.

Ruka shuddered, "Sorry, but I have no intention of facing the king." He replied.

The nurse just sighed in an 'I-understand-what-you-feel' kind of way.

"Me neither." He shot back as the nurse started to do her work.

"So, who gave you that wound?" Ruka asked.

"Cinderella." He shot back obviously annoyed, "I don't know her name Ruka." He hissed.

"Okay, no need to get mad." He said, raising his palms in defense. "But indeed. It is pretty much alike Cinderella's story."

He glared.

"But it might be better if she left her shoe instead of that wound isn't it?"

"Tch."

"Come on Natsume, lighten up."

"How can I lighten up? She left me a wound and didn't get one herself!"

"Wow, she must be good."

He glared at him.

"Okay… But who knows you might see her again."

"I hope." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Ruka, nothing."

* * *

><p>Mikan took off her mask before splashing her face with water; she looked up and saw her cosmetics running down her face. "I look hideous." She commented as she pointed at herself in the mirror, colored powder running down her cheeks towards her chin and down towards her neck.<p>

"No you don't!" Aoi immediately piped in, "Wash your face properly Mikan-nee. I'm sure you don't want to sleep looking like that." She added, referring to the entire smudge the water made.

The brunette smiled and did what her younger sister suggested.

"It's good to know that he didn't hurt you." The raven-haired girl said out of the blue as Mikan wiped her face with a face towel.

"Mikan-nee, where on earth did you gain the guts to do that?" she asked exasperatedly, you can't actually blame her since she's worried, for both her adopted sister and biological brother whom she never met… at least she hadn't met him yet. But her concern is most specifically on Mikan, since she grew up with her and spent almost every waking moment together with her and Ji-chan. Ji-chan's gone, and she didn't want to loose Mikan either. Her brother is well-trained and it is such a relief that Mikan came home with no wounds or bruises, as of now she couldn't care more about her brother, for one they're not close and didn't have any brother-sister bonding, not that she had any plans doing that…yet.

Mikan shrugged as a response as she placed the towel down, "Aoi, I'm going back to my room. I'm going to change." She informed before rushing out of the bathroom.

To tell you honestly, she didn't know. She didn't know where she had the guts to do that. There's just something in her that made her want to execute her plan perfectly. Perhaps it was revenge? Or perhaps it was because she knows she needed to. Or maybe it was because of that tiny flicker of unknown emotion that went to her, an emotion that made her feel like wanting to impress him, to lure him in and make him hers… though that came out wrong. But perhaps it was one of those or if not –all.

* * *

><p>She bended her knees, resting her chin on them and her arms hugging her legs as she remembered what she did. It was weird. It was so unlike her. Wearing provocative clothes, flirting, dancing and fighting… those are things she has never dreamed of doing. She hates provocative dresses, she feels disgusted ever thinking about flirting, she's too clumsy to dance without tripping and she never dreamed of fighting, she dreaded holding those <em>things<em>, things that are used for murder, she never thought she'd have the guts to even _hurt_ someone.

Hurt.

It was always in her dictionary, she has seen it every day, and she could feel it through the people she sees on the streets everyday. But she never thought of inflicting hurt or pain to anyone. The Mikan earlier isn't her; rather, the Mikan she knew these past weeks is a stranger.

Her stomach churned at the thought, guilt finding its way in her heart and conscience tugging, whispering to her that whatever she's going to result in doing will bring more bloodshed. She released the breath she's been holding as she shifted, placing her forehead on her knees in replacement of her chin. That made the moon gain access to faintly light her room.

_You're doing this for his own good._ She reassured herself. _There's nothing to feel guilty about. He would be sent away, away from here… away from the danger of people killing him if they would know that he is the heir of that ruthless king. You're doing this to keep him safe._

_Why do you care so much for him?_ The sudden thought entered her mind quickly snapping her off her trance as she raised her head in shock. Her eyes wide open.

She finally snapped out of it with a shake of her head. That question isn't important. The answer is quite easy, it's not really her who cared for him, and the two girls just rubbed it on her. She was just carried away. Yeah, she could live with that thought.

With that, she lay down on her bed and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mikan yawned as she felt the sun's rays hit her skin rather harshly. She fluttered her eyes open as she stretched, then yawned once again before sitting up straight. Her dainty fingers curled into fists before rubbing her eyes with intent to rub sleep away. She yawned again, her eyes half-awake as she surveyed the room.<p>

The window located at her right is wide open, letting the wind and the sun gain access to her room. The chirping birds were clearly heard and the furry squirrels can be seen running on a nearby tree. She smiled; the kingdom looks so peaceful when it's morning. (Chaos usually starts when it's near lunch.)

And that is how she likes it. She hopes that this peacefulness would retain permanently, but it seems like an impossible dream. Now that she thought about it, if she wanted to bring peace in this kingdom, she has to make a move _not_ just sit there and watch for change to happen. She sighed, now fully awake. If her plan would work, then there would be a great possibility for it to happen.

A soft knock snapped her out of her trance making her stare at the wooden door expectantly, "Mikan-chan, Kaoru-sama's son is here. She wants you to get dressed." A feminine voice informed.

Hearing her, Mikan stumbled out of bed to open the door as quickly as she could. Her hazel eyes looked at the blonde maid, her eyes wide with shock, "Kaoru-ba-san's what?" She asked, hoping whatever she thought she heard isn't the one she actually heard.

The maid's blue eyes looked up in confusion, the young lady is usually attentive so –as Mikan liked to put it –they wouldn't have to waste their precious time repeating the words they just said when they could have used that time to do something better, but nonetheless she smiled kindly at her. "Kaoru-sama's son is coming." She repeated.

Hearing that, she could feel her blood drain as she dismissed the maid with a strangled 'thank you' before closing the door shut. Only one thought crossed her mind as she stared at her pale reflection, _this could NOT be happening._ She meant, isn't that weird? The guy she _almost_ killed –good thing she used a dagger and didn't hit any vital organs –is visiting and hello? She just can't act ever so casually about that. It's plain absurd. Period. Besides, the guilt tugging her conscience didn't help. The churning in her stomach didn't help either. It suddenly made her want to gag and her sweaty palms didn't hide the fact that she's nervous. _What if the prince recognized her?_ But nah, it's impossible, she wore a mask that concealed half of her face, baring only her eyes, nose, lips, chin and half of her cheeks.

Sighing, she let her last thought overrun her entire being, making her cling to that one relief.

After that, she got dressed.

* * *

><p>"Natsume!" Kaoru gushed as she threw her arms around her son's muscular body, "I'm so glad you came to visit." She said happily before letting go. A huge smile gracing her lips.<p>

"Tch." Natsume muttered his facial expression as emotionless as ever, although he is mentally smiling.

"Hello Kaoru-sama." Ruka greeted, bowing respectfully.

The middle aged woman shot him an acknowledging smile before turning her attention back to her son. "Since you're here, I'll introduce you to your sister!" She announced excitedly, beaming at the raven-haired lad.

He shrugged in response as if he could only care less when in fact he is happy, excited and nervous to meet his long –not really– lost sister. He is happy that he'll see her sister, excited to know what she looked like and nervous if his sister would like him. He meant: what if her sister won't like him because he's a son of the tyrant king, well, technically, _she _ is also a child of that _thing_, but his point is, he was raised by the king. She might think he is as ruthless as their father is.

"Kaoru-ba-san, I'll go hang out beside the lake to read this book!" An alluring voice –that is somehow familiar to Natsume–rang cheerfully and he can't help but be intrigued to who this girl is. His eyes _involuntarily_ moved to the source of the smile causing crimson to clash with hazel.

Seeing him, Mikan's eyes widened with shock. He can't be here this early! She groaned inwardly. All the effort of planning to avoid him now became useless since he's here already and she prayed –more like begged– kami-sama that he would somehow leave her alone.

"Have we met before?" He uncharacteristically blurted and as soon as it left his mouth he inwardly cursed himself.

Both Mikan and Kaoru tensed but luckily the brunette remembered something, "As a matter of fact, yes." She admitted.

Kaoru looked at her like she is crazy her expression asking her what in the world she's doing.

"We met a long time ago in the market place… I was with a little girl." She added which made her aunt relax in relief.

He thought about it and remembered, "Yes, I remember." He agreed remembering that little incident where a little girl oblivious to the threat little things done can do to her bumped onto him.

"Thank you for not lashing out on her. I have no idea that it was you Prince. I just realized it now." She thanked and it was the truth though, bowing her head respectfully her eyesight landing on the spot where she stabbed him. Her heart instantly clenched with guilt and she silently whimpered, "If you may excuse me I need to go outside." She said before rushing out.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she leaned her back against the concrete wall in the mansion's garden. She closed her eyes and a pair of crimson eyes flashed in her mind. She blushed as her eyes hastily shot open.<p>

Distraction

That's exactly what she needed to take her mind of things… to be more precise… of _him_. Her feet scurried hastily to the training grounds taking a pair of her favorite daggers along the way before ripping a part of her dress so the skirt ended mid-thigh.

_Aunt Kaoru is gonna scold me for this._ She thought before she started attacking the dummy.

* * *

><p>"It was really kind of sad. Jii-chan raised us since we were babies. He really was a kind old man." Aoi said to fill her brother a few stories of her past.<p>

"Who killed him?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"It's obvious Natsume-nii." She replied, rolling her eyes, then she frowned, "One thing I didn't understand though, why would he kill him?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know Aoi. I really don't understand that old man." He replied as he turned his gaze to the side and saw none other than Mikan, throwing her dagger precisely at the dummy. He stopped as his gaze focused on her.

Sensing that her brother stopped, she walked to where he is and followed his line of sight, smirking she looked at her brother, "You like her don't you?" She questioned, expecting him to say yes.

"No." He replied bluntly.

Her smirk dropped replaced by a frown, "Why not? She's unique!" She insisted as Mikan ducked under the arm of the dummy, picked up her dagger and stabbed its back, "You have to at least feel attracted to her!"

Seeing what she did, he furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of where he saw those exact movements.

"Nii-san!" Aoi whined to get to her brother's attention, which she successfully did.

"To make you shut up, I do feel attracted to her." He replied as he continued to remember where he saw those and why those are so familiar.

Brunette hair, hazel eyes and a dagger… Then it clicked

Aoi grinned at that but was easily replaced by confusion once she saw him drawing out his sword and jumping down the balcony, landing with perfect grace before darting towards her sister, alarmed she shouted out her sister's name.

Hearing Aoi's call, she reflexively blocked Natsume's attacks by the dagger she's currently holding.

"So it's you." He isn't asking for confirmation, he is more like stating a fact.

"Yes." She agreed as she hopped 5ft back before crouching in a defensive stance, "I believe you are in no condition to fight with that wound I gave you." She stated, throwing her dagger at a nearby tree.

"Why did you do that?" He asked referring to the past event.

She sighed, "I'm hitting two birds with one stone." She replied monotonously.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows, his ruby eyes glaring dangerously though a tiny part of him is glad he found out who she is.

"Come and follow me, I'll tell you along the way." She said before flashing him a smile.

* * *

><p>"…so that's it." She said, finishing her speech.<p>

"Nice plan you got there." He commented.

She smiled. "I'm surprised that you weren't angry."

"Why would I? In fact, I love to see him go where he belongs."

"But, Aunt Kaoru loves him… it was kind of hard for her to agree, but then she gave up. She said she couldn't be selfish."

Silence fell upon the pair as they made their way towards the pond. But the silence isn't awkward nor was it tensed, it's quite the contrary actually. The silence that fell upon them is soothing and sort of relaxing. They're actually enjoying each other's company.

But it didn't really stay like that for long, courtesy of Mikan, when she suddenly yelped and slipped on the wet pavement. Guess the clumsy part of her really didn't leave. Thankfully, Natsume caught her on instinct and Mikan stared at him to thank him, too bad her words got stuck on her throat as her mind blanked and thought of nothing but how gorgeous his eyes look. Unknown to her, he also thought of the same thing as they slowly leaned in, seemingly drawn by an alluring force hidden beneath their eyes. They're hearts thumped with scary synchronization as their faces neared each other, their lips almost touching when–

"Onii-san! It's time to leave!" Aoi called as she ran towards them unaware of the heated atmosphere, but stopped short as she noticed their position. She turned beet red with embarrassment as she uttered a two lettered word, "Oh."

Hearing her, they both blushed before they quickly looked away as Mikan wiggled out of his embrace. "A-aoi." She acknowledged as she tried to steady her breathing. _What was that?_ She thought to herself, not really able to process on what they were about to do.

"Hn." He muttered, trying to look indifferent as he tried to get rid of the blush trying to spread on his cheeks.

Aoi grinned. She likes where this is going. Just then, an idea came into her mind "Gomene Onii-san, I was supposed to accompany you but I remembered that I have something to do." She apologized, feigning sincerity. "I guess Mikan-nee can accompany you instead." Hazel eyes widened with shock as the blush (which just left) returned to grace her cheeks again, "I think she wouldn't mind."

"I'll show my way out." He said monotonously upon seeing her reaction as he action to leave.

"No!" Aoi frantically yelled.

He stared at her.

"Er, I mean," She stuttered trying to regain her composure, "Mikan-nee won't mind." She said before glancing at her sister, "She _will_ accompany you out." She said again as she gave her sister a puppy dog eyes, practically begging her to just escort him.

Not really able to resist her she gave a hesitant nod matched with a hesitant smile.

"Yes!" She cheered, cupping her skirt, she gave the brunette a thankful smile, "Then I'll leave. Ja~" She said before leaving.

Mikan sighed, and then shrugged, "So let's go?" She invited, shoving the embarrassing event on the back of her mind.

He nodded.

* * *

><p>"So uh…" Mikan started as she formed a smile, "Here!" She exclaimed gleefully as she twirled around, about to make a big smile but is able to make a big frown instead when she tripped (yet again) on her own feet making her fall on top of Natsume and incidentally connected their lips. Closing her eyes in the process, actually expecting to fall on the cement rather than him.<p>

With a surge of need to feel her lips, he kissed her, ignoring the surging pain he felt when his back landed on the cement before lowering his head slowly so he's resting against the cold smooth surface of the area.

Mikan, with the same surging desire, kissed back as her fingers involuntarily run themselves through his hair. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest as heat flooded her cheeks. She felt something wet licked her bottom lip making her clear her head and realize what she's doing. With a gasp (due to lack of her) she pulled herself up, flushing tomato red as she bowed down hurriedly, "Here's your stop, I must go." She quickly said before leaving.

Seeing her in that state, he smirked. Well at least he has something to look forward to when he comes back.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, I'm so sorry.." Yuka mumbled silently in her sleep, "I'm so sorry… my dearest daughter." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.<p>

Akihiro's eyes became wide with shock, before it narrowed dangerously. Look of shock gone, now replaced with maliciousness. "So you do have a child." He muttered as a side of his lips tugged up to form a smirk.

Yuka whimpered as she shifted her position. "Mikan, I hope you're okay…" She mumbled, more tears fell.

"And she's alive." He sneered. "With a chance of taking my throne away from me." He stared back at her and clicked his tongue, "No can do my dear, no child of Izumi could take my throne away from me." With that, he silently walked out of his throne, calling a guard to come over.

"I want you to search the entire kingdom for a girl named Mikan. Take them in. _All of them_." He barked, narrowing his eyes murderously. _Time to crush this little town's small ray of hope._ He thought before letting a loud and evil cackle echo across the empty hallway.

The guards shuddered with fear. Just what is the king thinking?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this! :)<p>

Please review! Your thoughts are really appreciated, it'd be nice to hear it when I just got back on

fanfiction. It's been really long since I've updated!

Zen


End file.
